clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Alyssa Hamilton
Alyssa Hamilton is the protagonist of Clock Tower 3. She is a seemingly ordinary schoolgirl, oblivious to the knowledge that her female ancestors have been defending humanity from evil for centuries. During the game, Alyssa is hunted by serial killers who want to take her heart from her corpse. Appearance Alyssa has bright turquoise-blue eyes. She has chin-length, Venetian-blonde hair, layed around her face on the sides, with a straight-cut fringe that rests on her eyebrows. Alyssa usually wears her school uniform, which consists of a green jacket and tartan patterned, blue and orange skirt. She wears a white shirt beneath her jacket, with a small red neck-tie, white socks and mauve colored shoes with black soles. Personality Alyssa is a responsible, wise and intelligent girl. She is very polite and respectful of others and is shown to be caring and kind. She has been called lively, strong-willed, and wise beyond her years. One weakness of her character is that she tends to be very emotional and sensitive, however, as the story progresses, she becomes stronger and more independent throughout her experiences. Background When Alyssa was a baby, she lost her father, Philip Hamilton, after he was apparently killed with an axe in a freak accident; in actuality, Philip was murdered by her grandfather, Dick Hamilton. Alyssa was raised by her mother, Nancy Hamilton, and grandfather Dick. Dick chose the name "Alyssa" for her. Nancy told baby Alyssa that one day, she would inherit a clover necklace - the four leaves symbolize love, friendship, hope, and courage. When Alyssa was 12 years old, she was sent to boarding school away from her home for unknown reasons by Nancy, and was told not to return until she was at least 18 years old. Around this time, Dick goes "missing". During the game, Alyssa is 14, almost 15, years old. A few days before her fifteenth birthday, Alyssa receives a letter from her mother, urgently telling her to go into hiding. However, Alyssa becomes homesick and defies her mother, and returns home. ''Clock Tower 3'' When Alyssa arrives, her mother is missing, and the only other living person in the house is a mysterious stranger, known as The Dark Gentleman. He offers Alyssa cryptic warnings and clues as to her mother's fate. Though frightened, Alyssa becomes determined to find her mother. She explores the house and finds a bottle of holy water, along with strange symbols on doors that only the sacred water can break. Eventually, her search leads her into her mother's room, where a piano begins to play Frédéric Chopin's Fantaisie-Impromptu wildly. Terrified, Alyssa dashes from the room and is transported back in time, to London, circa World War II, 1942, which Germany's Luftwaffe is bombing. Her search leads her to a tailor shop, where she witnesses the gruesome murder of a young girl. The crime is perpetrated by a mysterious man wielding a sledgehammer; he notices Alyssa, and begins an obsessed search for her. As Alyssa evades him, she runs into other angry ghosts; by returning particular items to each spirit, she is able to placate them and lay them to rest. Eventually, Alyssa pieces together the mystery: May Norton, a 12-year-old piano-playing prodigy, was brutally murdered on Christmas Eve by a madman with a sledgehammer. While still exploring the tailor shop, Alyssa sees memories from the past; when May's father, William Norton, tells her that he is going to war, she gives him a Pocket Watch as a reminder of his wife and May. While in battle, he is hit by an explosion and lands on a row of barb wire, dying instantly. Alyssa decides to free May's spirit, which is trapped on earth, but on her way to do this, she is confronted by the killer. Her vial of holy water becomes a longbow, and she destroys the villain in a shower of golden light. Alyssa gives the pocket watch to May's spirit, who proceeds to play the piano once more. After a short while, May is reunited with her father, and the two thank Alyssa before ascending into the afterlife. At that moment, Alyssa faints. She wakes up in her room, lying on the bed, believing it was a dream. Her childhood friend, Dennis Owen, knocks on the window while hanging on to the windowsill. Alyssa helps him up, in anger, wondering why he would try to enter her residence, and Dennis gives the key to her grandfather's room to Alyssa. While searching through the room, she learns about a surprising secret in her family. The girls in her lineage are known as "Rooders", young women with the supernatural ability to communicate with the dead. She also learns of a ferocious dark power-called an "Entity", which can infect certain humans and drive them to acts of crazed murder. The agony and despair of the souls of the murderer's victims feeds their dark power, and grants the villain - now known as a "Subordinate" - immortality. The Rooders are fated to find and free those tortured souls, breaking the Subordinate's magic and allowing them to be destroyed. These powers peak at the age of fifteen, and wane afterward; therefore, the women in Alyssa's family marry young and quickly bear a daughter. Alyssa realizes that she is a Rooder, and that Sledgehammer was a Subordinate, feeding off of young May's soul. With this new knowledge, she moves back in time again. Alyssa enters a house with a blind elderly woman, Dorothy Rand, and her son, Albert Rand. After being blown away by a gust of wind, Alyssa looks at a memory where the man and his mother are murdered viciously with sulfuric acid. During the struggle, the shawl that the son made for his mother drops into a sewer. Files reveal that the murderer, known as Corroder, claimed to be a distant relative of the Rands - it is unknown if this is true. Alyssa finds the shawl and destroys Corroder, freeing the mother and her son. Upon returning home, Alyssa begins to wonder why her mother wanted her to stay away. Soon, she realizes that the mysterious "Dark Gentleman" hopes to gain immortality by becoming an Entity himself, using the Ritual of Engagement. This dark ritual requires the "heart of a Rooder". When the Clock Tower begins to form, Alyssa is sent to the top of the tower to confront the Dark Gentlemen. He throws her down the tower to "Hell", which resembles an underground factory. Regaining consciousness, she confronts another Subordinate, Chopper. After temporarily escaping from him, Alyssa looks back at a memory from when she had just been born. Hearing a scream from the stair balcony, Alyssa runs to find her father struggling against her grandfather, Dick. Her father is thrown off the balcony onto an axe head, splitting his head in half. Alyssa denies that her grandfather truly meant to kill her father and engages into a battle with Chopper, but fails to kill him and is sent to a graveyard. Once there, she meets the spirits of other Rooders who lost battles against the Subordinates. Alyssa fights the Chopper again and, with the help from the Rooder spirits, is able to vanquish him. After completing this mission, Alyssa is warped in time once more to the home of the mysterious Darcy Burroughs, who lived on the very land that Alyssa's house now resides upon. At this point in time it is the location of the titular Clock Tower. Burroughs, obsessed with the secrets of the Entities and Subordinates, hires the homicidal twins, Scissorman Ralph and Scissorwoman Jemima, to murder for him. Burroughs plotted to become an Entity himself; however, his daughter died on the eve of her fifteenth birthday, ruining his plan and driving him insane. He died crushed in the Clock Tower's gears, swearing revenge. Eventually, with the help of Dennis, Alyssa overcomes the twins. Once Alyssa returns to the present day, she discovers that the villain behind her mother's disappearance is her own grandfather, who lived with the pair since Alyssa was a child, and performed extensive research on the Rooder powers. However, he was descended from Burroughs, and was eventually driven insane by the connections between his and his ancestor's situations, and allowed Burrough's evil spirit to fuse with him. He destroys Alyssa's mother and plots to fulfill Burrough's plan with Alyssa's heart; however, Nancy transfers what is left of her own Rooder power into Alyssa, granting her the strength to destroy her grandfather and Burroughs. After she defeats him, she immediately reunites with her mother. The tower then collapses and the evil spell of the Subordinates is permanently lifted. Alyssa awakens in a field of flowers. Clutching her clover necklace, she runs over to hug Dennis nearby. Smiling, she says, "Mum, we did it! We did it, Mum!" Quotes *''"For Grampy: Today I read a book with pretty pictures. A wolf pretended to be Grandma, and ate up a girl. It was scary so I went to Grampy's room, because Grampy would save me. Grampy is really strong and he can kill a wolf. I love my Grampy. I'm going to stay with him for ever and ever!"'' (Alyssa's Drawings) *''"Why?! Why did you kill her?!"'' *''"May... your father is dead. There was an explosion... a shell. I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! I understand how you feel. I never even knew my father. I lost him soon after I was born, but I love my grandfather just the way you love your father. Keep this watch as a memento of your father, and continue to practice the piano as hard as you can. You know that would make him happy."'' *''"What do you think you're doing entering a lady's residence through a window?!"'' *''"Well, it looks like you've grown up too, Dennis."'' *''"A Rooder family... So, I am a Rooder. It's in my blood... Leave it to me, Grandpa. I have the same Rooder strain in my blood as my mother. I can save Dorothy and Albert. Then, and only then will I be able to leave this nightmare and see my mum again. I'm sure that's the way, isn't it?"'' *''"Rest in peace..."'' *''"You can't defeat me! I'll destroy you!"'' *''"A fish! ...It must be bored out of its tiny mind down here."'' *''"..........Wouldn't want to sleep in this bed."'' (examining Chopper's bed) *''"Dennis, you may be a man, but you're not a Rooder. I am!"'' *''"NO! Grandpa, please, come to your senses and give me my mom back!"'' *''"Give up, Grandfather! I won't allow the ritual to happen!"'' *''"Mum... we did it! We did it, Mum!"'' *''"Get off!"'' (being stunned by a lunar moth) Creator's comment Trivia *An anime-styled Alyssa is the game's memory card icon. If the player considers deleting the save file, Alyssa looks away in fear. *Alyssa is similar in many ways to Alyssa Hale, the protagonist of ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Both their names start with "Alyssa Ha," their uniforms also look somewhat alike (green jacket, short shirt, red tie); both have male characters that help them: Bates and Dennis; they return from school only to discover something insane, and both uncover their heritage being told so in their relatives' diaries. They also both have relatives named Philip. *Alyssa shares two similar extra costumes with Fiona Belli, the protagonist of Haunting Ground: cowgirl and leather. She is the first protagonist to wear a revealing outfit. Note that this is only the case in the Western releases. * There is a notable fan theory that Alyssa and Dennis are actually dead in the ending and that the clover field is actually some sort of afterlife, or that they may be ghosts, or the entire clover field scene is Alyssa's dying hallucination. Dennis inexplicably "survives" from falling off the top of the castle, and Alyssa somehow "survives" the crumbling of the castle. The ultimate fates of Alyssa and Dennis are never mentioned anywhere else. Gallery Concept AlyssaConcept.jpg|Schoolgirl concept. RooderConcept1.jpg|Rooder concept. RooderConcept2.jpg|Concept art. RooderConcept3.jpg|Concept art. RooderConcept4.jpg|Concept art. AlyssaModel.png|Minami Hinase, Alyssa's model. P1.png|Preview. P2.png|Preview. AlyssaWall.png|Alyssa scared. Hamiltons.png|Alyssa, Dick and Nancy. Eye.jpg|Alyssa's eye. CT3.jpg|Alyssa in an ad. AlyssaClose1.png|Alyssa. AlyssaClose2.png|Alyssa. Alyssa1.png|Alyssa in the gallery. Alyssa2.png|Alyssa in the gallery. AlyssaCloseRender.png|Alyssa. Alyssa11.png|Alyssa. Alyssahamilton.png|Alyssa. Alyssa3.png|Alyssa. ''Clock Tower 3'' Alyssa01.png|Alyssa reading her mother's letter. Alyssa_bench.png|Alyssa on a bench. Alyssa02.png|Alyssa called inside. Alyssa_phone.png|Alyssa on the phone. Alyssa_stairs.png|Alyssa notices a door opening. BleedingStatue.gif|Alyssa scared by a statue weeping blood. Alyssah2343.png|Alyssa holding a book. Alyssa_startled.png|Alyssa hears music. Alyssa_corpse.png|Alyssa analyzes a corpse. Alyssa_ghost.png|A ghost sneaking up on Alyssa from behind. May3.gif|Alyssa hears a scream and runs upstairs. May6.gif|Alyssa witnesses May's murder. May7.gif|Alyssa flees Sledgehammer. SledgehammerChair.gif|Alyssa throws a chair at Sledgehammer. S1.png|Alyssa panicking. Run.png|Alyssa panicking. Alyssa_piano.png|Alyssa sees May's ghost. PanicMode.png|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. PanicRun.png|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. Stalk_1.png|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. Stalk_2.png|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. Stalk_3.png|Sledgehammer stalking Alyssa. P.png|Alyssa hiding from Sledgehammer. S4.png|Alyssa fleeing Sledgehammer. Sle7.png|Alyssa fleeing Sledgehammer. DontFall.gif|Alyssa crosses a plank. Fall.gif|Alyssa falls to her death. Alyssa_sprint.png|Alyssa sprinting from Sledgehammer. 5543_2004-03-22_7-712660_640w.jpg|Alyssa's vial transforming. 5543_2004-03-22_6-712659_640w.jpg|Alyssa using the Sacred Bow. 5543 2004-03-22 10-712654 640w.jpg|Alyssa confronts Sledgehammer. Maysghost4.png|Alyssa and May. Bath.png|Alyssa finds a rotting corpse in a bathtub. Alyssa_library.png|Alyssa in the library. Alyssa_door.png|Alyssa hiding behind a door. Alyssa_corner.png|Alyssa trapped in a corner. Alyssa_corner_2.png|Alyssa trapped in a corner. Corrodor.png|Corroder attacks Alyssa. 5543 2004-03-22 8-712661 640w.jpg|Corroder attacks Alyssa. FireE.gif|Alyssa throws a fire extinguisher at Corroder. AlyssaDumpster.png|Alyssa finds a body in a dumpster. AlyssaFindsBody.png|Alyssa finds a body on the floor. Alyssa_01.png|Alyssa on the clock. Alyssa_02.png|Alyssa on the clock. Alyssa_03.png|Alyssa falling. Alyssa_hell.png|Alyssa in hell. Alyssa_run.png|Alyssa running from Chopper. Alyssa_door2.png|Alyssa in a flashback. Alyssa_Nancy.png|Alyssa hears a scream. Philip corpse.png|Alyssa sees her father's death. ThisIsTheLastOne.gif|"This is the last one!" AlyssaAims.png|"This is the last one!" AlyssaGrave.png|Alyssa in the graveyard. AlyssaGrave2.png|Alyssa in the graveyard. ChopperStalk.png|Chopper stalking Alyssa. AlyssaCave.png|Alyssa in the cave. AlyssaCave2.png|Alyssa in the cave. CT3Scissor1.png|Alyssa and Scissorman. Saber.png|Alyssa and Scissorwoman. JemimaMurder.gif|Alyssa being killed by Scissorwoman. Alyssa_projector.png|Alyssa watching a film projection. AlyssaSavingDennis.png|Alyssa saving Dennis from the torture device. AlyssaAscends.png|Alyssa ascends to the clock tower. Alyssa_bow.png|Alyssa readying her Sacred Bow. 69-finalboss66.jpg|Alyssa on the altar. 5-Image82.jpg|Alyssa on the clock tower. Alyssa04.png|Alyssa in the clover field. Alyssa05.png|Alyssa in the clover field. Costumes Schoolgirl.png|Schoolgirl costume. Cowgirl.png|Cowgirl costume. Leather Queen.png|Leather costume. Gladiator.png|Gladiator costume. Toga.png|Rooder costume. WhiteSailor.png|White Sailor costume. BlackSailor.png|Black Sailor costume. Santa.png|Santa costume. Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton, Alyssa Category:Barrows Family